Attractions
by Black Oracle
Summary: A couple of "TFs: Prime" shorts based from the episode "Metal Attraction". Part 2: Airachnid wakes to find herself in a 'sticky' situation with Breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

Another very short "Transformers: Prime" ficlet. Anyone else think June Darby has a thing for Optimus now? This one's set after the events of the episode "Metal Attraction".

**Attractions - Part 1**

"...and thanks to Arcee and Bulkhead, we managed to secure the polarity gauntlet before the Decepticons."

Ratchet held out the weapon to Optimus. Optimus glanced down at it then nodded at Arcee and Bulkhead standing beside him.

"Good work, both of you. This would have been a dangerous weapon in Megatron's hands."

"Thank you, Optimus," Arcee and Bulkhead said together.

Next to them, Bumblebee beeped in praise and gave his comrades a thumbs-up.

"We worked pretty well 'back to back' didn't we Arcee?" Bulkhead chuckled down at his smaller female teammate. "Maybe we should work together more often."

Arcee frowned mildly at her large, hulking teammate.

"No offence, Bulkhead, but I think we've been 'attached' to one another enough for one day."

Optimus subtly tilted his head to one side inquisitively.

"Attached?" he queried.

"Literally," Arcee replied dryly. "Breakdown hit us with a magnetic pulse from the gauntlet and we were...attracted to each other."

"Had to fight both Breakdown and Airachnid stuck together," Bulkhead added.

"I am glad you both managed to pull through together under the circumstances then," Optimus commented with a small nod. He smiled almost imperceptibly. "I trust it was an...interesting experience for you both."

"Yeah...interesting," Arcee muttered, rubbing her back as she recalled the weight of Bulkhead's body on top of her.

Optimus turned away from his soldiers then to face the computer screens, crossing his arms as he settled into monitor duty. Ratchet carefully locked the polarity gauntlet into a containment unit. He spoke casually to Optimus without looking up.

"Oh and by the way, Optimus, Miss Darby dropped by again earlier and asked for you."

Optimus looked away from the computer screens and toward Ratchet curiously. Ratchet glanced back at him.

"She seemed...disappointed when I informed her that you were on a scouting mission with Bumblebee."

An eyebrow rose quizzically on Optimus' face. Behind him, Bulkhead smiled comically, Arcee rolled her eyes, and Bumblebee's large, round eyes widened even further.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on the first part, folks! Appreciated. This second part is a very short scene set within the "Metal Attraction" ep. after Arcee and Bulkhead leave a beaten Airachnid and Breakdown behind and before the 'con duo return to Megatron.

**Attractions - Part 2**

Airachnid stirred. Her vision came back online. She moaned and held her head. Then she tried to sit up. She couldn't. She tried again. No success. She was stuck to something underneath her. She looked over her shoulder.

Oh no...

She was magnetised to Breakdown's back. Not good. She tried again to pull herself free. It was in vain. Breakdown began to move beneath her.

"Ohhh..."

Breakdown pushed himself up onto his arms and knees slowly.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Bulkhead," he muttered.

"Hey, muscles," Airachnid called down at him, "we have an attachment problem."

Breakdown looked up in surprise over his shoulder at Airachnid. He rose to his feet. Airachnid dangled helplessly from his back. A devious smile spread across Breakdown's lips.

"Well, well," Breakdown remarked, "looks like you're gonna be coming along with me back to Megatron after all."

Alarm materialised on Airachnid's face.

"Breakdown, wait," she quickly began, "let's talk about this, Decepticon to former Decepticon..."

Breakdown chuckled sinisterly.

"Oh don't worry, legs. I'm sure Megatron will want to talk to you plenty when we get back to the Nemesis."

Breakdown opened his communication line.

"Breakdown here. I need a bridge."

The glowing portal of a ground bridge appeared before Breakdown and he walked toward it. Airachnid hung powerlessly like a ragdoll from his back, now silent. She resigned herself to her fate. She was going back to Megatron. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
